Melies Moon
Entrance Close Observation A man goes to look at the sky before being knocked away by Melies Moon, crashing onto the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Moon Geyser Melies Moon shoots a geyser from his side, dealing more damage when you're close to it as well as setting detachable walls and items aflame for 3 seconds, mainly working as damaging traps. Another shot before 5 seconds pass shoots a smaller geyser. Charge it up and you get a geyser that has more range, thus dealing more damage up close when you shoot it after a full charge since it doesn't shoot automatically. Sadly, you will move slower with a full charge stored, and any items near you while you charged will get sucked up and hit you. Side B - The Capsule Melies Moon fires a bullet-shaped capsule. It flies for a slow while before crashing into the ground and fading into oblivion. It bounces off walls once, going into different directions, resulting in an explosion. The speed of the capsule depends on the charge. You can shoot your geyser to push it, but this also causes it to go kaboom. Offensive melee special attacks can deflect the capsule and hit the Moon's eye, making him unable to move for a few. Up B - Wandering Star Melies Moon hops on a star and travels in an upward curve. Move down at any time to hop off the star. This maneuver is great for disabling traps. In midair, the Moon rides a star sideways for better recovery purposes. It's faster, but you can only jump from it, and it won't disable traps. Down B - Inside Guests Out from the Moon come two dancing girls. Anyone in their way will be knocked back or become dizzy. They also stay close to the Moon, following it as it moves. Hit the girls and they chase after you. But hey are slippery, so try baiting them off the edge. They go away after 6 seconds and reinput calls them back. Like R.O.B.'s Diffusion Beam in Brawl, you can still fight normally while the girls are out, but the more damage dealt, the quicker they go. Final Smash - Journey to Impossible Melies Moon flies away as shooting stars and planets fly through to harm everyone. Rotating planets drag you along for the ride for a bit. It all lasts 7 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX: *film running out* Taunts Up: *spews out something* Sd: *becomes a crescent moon briefly* Dn: *turns into a Dipper* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *hangs with Melies Sun* 2. *hangs with a woman on a wandering star* 3. Astronomer: *taken aback by the sight of the moon and returns to his desk* Failure/Clap: Angry Moon Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras TBA Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Unhuman Category:UnHuman Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em! Category:Black Category:White Category:Black and White Category:Public Domain Category:Silent Films Category:The Moon Category:Literally the Moon Category:The Oldest Lawl Source Ever Category:Video Movesets Category:FortanHentaiGod's Video Movesets